1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to content searching engines and, more particularly, to a content searching engine using trap matrix elements.
2. Description of Related Art
It is currently known for content searching engines to use binary search methods to find a particular term in a stream of data. In using such search methods, it is further known for the stream of data to be read out from memory, such information stored in a database or other memory device, or for the stream of data to be communicated through computer networks, such as from the internet (the internet itself may even be considered to be a form of a decentralized database system). Regardless of the stream of data being searched, systems that use such binary search engines must search all potential combinations in the data stream for the search term. For example, to search a data stream for a ten-character term (such as “get passwd”), a binary search engine would have to search over 1.2*1024 combinations (25610 combinations). The entire data stream cannot be efficiently searched using such a method. Either many processors would need to work in parallel to compute all of the operations necessary for the binary searching engine, or the searches are performed statically, capturing and searching only a segment of the data stream and letting other segments pass without searching the exact contents.